Selfish Sacrifice
by Angaradh
Summary: TRADUCTION DE MITSUKO SOMA. Une semaine après le fameux combat contre Orca, Yayoi s'interroge sur sa relation à Agito...
1. Chapter 1

Les petites notes sans intérêt de la traductrice...

Parce que le AgitoxYayoi est bien trop rare, il faut aller le chercher chez nos amis anglophones qui sont, c'est triste à dire mais vrai, beaucoup plus productifs que les auteurs français... A leur décharge, nous dirons qu'ils sont aussi bien moins nombreux^^ N'empêche, je persiste à dire que c'est définitivement INJUSTE !!! Aussi, faute d'avoir un quelconque pseudo-talent d'auteur, je me contente d'apporter ma maigre contribution personnelle à l'édifice en faisant de la traduction... Ok, c'est minime me direz-vous mais la tentative a le mérite d'exister, non ?

Sur cette introduction aussi constructive que dénuée d'intérêt, je vous abandonne à votre lecture xd Sachez simplement que l'auteur originale se nomme Mitsuko Soma, que le titre anglais a été conservé et que les courageux ayant deux trois notions d'anglais comme moi sont fortement incités à aller lire le texte original et à laisser un petit mot à la première concernée parce qu'après tout, je n'ai pas grand mérite... !

.

.

.

**Selfish Sacrifice**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**.  
**

N'aurait-il pas pu pleuvoir ou neiger, n'importe quoi aurait paru confortable à côté de cette « PUTAIN DE CHALEUR » ! La dernière pensée mit un moment à s'établir, le cerveau l'ayant généré n'étant pas habitué à engendrer des grossièretés. Yayoi épongea son front avec le drapeau rouge qu'elle tenait puis le brandit en l'air.

- GO ! - Sa voix secoua le stade du collège alors qu'au loin deux silhouettes réduites commençaient à tracer leur chemin dans sa direction. Ils ne prirent pas plus de quelques secondes pour la dépasser et, un moment plus tard, le son d'un sifflet se fit entendre. Yayoi se retourna pour voir son amie Emiri soutenir la main levée d'un Kazu victorieux dont on n'évoquera pas l'état de déshydratation avancée. Le garçon fit une tentative de communication, qui eut pour tout résultat un toussotement quelque peu asséché.

- Accorde-leur un break avant que la chaleur ne les expédie à l'hôpital ! lui cria Emiri alors qu'elle commençait à remorquer Kazu et Onigiri jusqu'à l'ombre si généreusement fournie par les locaux scolaires.

L'autre fille resta simplement là, à respirer lentement et à fixer sans but particulier le bâtiment. Cela faisait une semaine depuis son « acte de bravoure » au cours de leur accrochage avec Orca et, depuis lors, elle n'avait pas eu plus d'une nuit de sommeil paisible. « Je me suis jetée devant un flingue chargé pour lui et il n'a même pas lâché ne serait-ce qu'un merci ! ». Le même registre de pensées tournoyait encore et encore dans sa tête alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger sans hâte vers le collège. « Tout ce que je veux de lui, c'est qu'il reconnaisse mon existence et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il me laisse un jour prétendre à être son amie ». Elle fit un faux pas et tressaillit lorsque sa cheville se tordit. « Petit bâtard ingrat ! » Cette team avait été pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille et tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait, c'était les utiliser comme bouclier pendant qu'il franchissait les unes après les autres les marches qui menaient à son régalia. Mais au bout du compte, c'était lui qui s'était leurré : maintenant, il dépendait de la Kogarasumaru car il ne serait jamais capable d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans le soutien d'au moins un autre king. Son pouvoir avait besoin d'être contrôlé et ajusté sans quoi il pourrait bientôt perdre quelque chose de bien plus précieux que le titre de Fang King.

Yayoi se trouvait maintenant toute proche d'un groupe d'adolescents dont l'un se montrait particulièrement bruyant.

- Ikki-kun, ne bois pas tout le soda, moi aussi j'ai soif ! suppliait un garçon de petite taille avec des cheveux bleu foncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Yayoi en s'asseyant à proximité de Buccha.

- Ikki s'est juste auto-proclamé Soda King. Enfin, on parle du corbac là, il finira bien par nous en donner un peu, une fois que son estomac commencera à être douloureux d'en avoir trop bu.

Yayoi analysa la déclaration de Buccha pendant trente bonnes minutes puis s'approcha du « Soda King » et lui prit deux bouteilles des mains.

- Rends-moi ça, femme ! siffla Ikki.

La jeune fille l'ignora tandis qu'elle ouvrait une des bouteilles et en vidait le contenu dans sa bouche. Un moment, le bourdonnement du groupe se tut alors qu'elle lançait la bouteille pour la restituer à un corbac irrité et donnait l'autre au petit garçon.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler - Le garçon la regarda avec inquiétude - S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

Un rire survint d'un endroit encore indéterminé. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Kazu se moquait d'un Ikki résigné qui venait de se faire moucher par une fille et Emiri essayait d'en profiter pour le séduire (ndt : Kazu, pas Ikki...).

- Nakayama-san...

Yayoi exécuta un nouveau demi-tour à la mention de son nom.

- Il dit qu'il parlera avec toi, mais pas ici.

Le garçon se releva et commença à se diriger à une allure plutôt vive vers l'intérieur des locaux scolaires.

- Akito ! Attends-moi, ma jambe est blessée !

Elle le suivit d'un pas original, à mi-chemin entre le boitement et la marche classique. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et suivirent le parcours habituel jusqu'à leur salle de cours - traverser l'entrée, monter les escaliers, prendre à droite, la seconde porte sur la gauche. Akito ouvrit la porte et attendit que Yayoi s'introduise dans la pièce.

- Oh, un véritable gentleman. Tu aurais au moins pu faire attention à moi, je t'ai dit que ma jambe est blessée, marmonna Yayoi en entrant dans la salle.

Le garçon referma la porte derrière eux, prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa son patch.

.

.

Bah voilà pour le premier chapter de ce two-shot, je mets immédiatement la suite... J'ai tout traduit d'une traite, comme quoi certaine personnes n'ont rien de mieux à foutre la veille des vacances d'été... C'est triste, voir des gens qui n'ont aucune vie sociale lol... Faut dire aussi que le temps est pourri sous les vertes latitudes de mon petit bled de 200 habitants mais ça tout le monde s'en fout, je vous l'accorde !

Si vous avez des réclamations quant à la traduction, je suis ouverte à toute critique, aide, question, ... (on dirait une prof T.T' trouvez moi une corde par pitié !!!^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Les petites notes sans intérêt de la traductrice, le come-back....

YEAH ! De retour avec le deuxième chapter comme promis. Après tout, je ne suis pas très en forme ce soir... mon taux de sadisme est au plus bas, je ne vois donc aucun bénéfice personnel à 1) faire chier mon monde en obligeant le monde en question à poireauter pour une suite d'à peine 1000 mots, 2) ne pas poster un chapter qui de toute façon est tout chaud sorti de la machine à traduire, 3) m'exposer à des commentaires désobligeants quant à la productivité douteuse des fonctionnaires, rayez la mention inutile. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**Selfish Sacrifice**

**Chapitre 2**

.

.**  
**

Yayoi ne savait pas pourquoi mais, quelle que soit la manière dont elle s'y prenait, elle savait toujours quand elle était en présence d'Agito. Même si les deux yeux avaient été les mêmes et s'il n'y avait pas eu de patch, elle aurait encore pu faire la différence. C'était comme si l'un était dépourvu des émotions que l'autre possédait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Agito sourire ou rire, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit pris de folie furieuse et meurtrière, alors qu'un Akito « en colère » pouvait seulement laisser échapper toute une gamme de cris efféminés dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à la manière d'une collégienne. C'était tout ce qui différait.

- Alors, c'est à propos de quoi ? Si tu comptes me dire combien tu es désolée d'avoir été une emmerdeuse coincée dans mes pattes, sache qu'on peut rester amis, d'accord ? Donc ne viens pas me cass...

- TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT AVORTON INGRAT ! - Les yeux d'Agito s'ouvrirent en grand à la vue d'une Yayoi furieuse. J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi !

- Tu n'as fait que me gêner !

- Tu étais sur le point de perdre le match (sans parler de mourir dans le processus) et c'est ce qui serait arrivé sans mon support !

Il étouffa un rire à sa dernière déclaration.

- Support. C'est comme ça que tu appelles le fait d'être capturée par un ennemi qui vient juste de se révéler aussi cinglé que moi !

- Tu... - Yayoi ouvrit la bouche dans le but évident de placer un mot, mais trouva soudain la tâche assez ardue.

- Je me casse, cracha Agito en se retournant pour ouvrir la porte.

Il y eut un bruit rythmé de pas sur le sol et le garçon sentit quelque chose agripper sa chemise.

- Laisse-moi.

La prise devint plus ferme, s'y ajoutant cette fois le poids d'un corps. Agito siffla d'agacement et repoussa Yayoi loin de lui.

- J'ai dit LAISSE-MOI !

Il la regardait à présent droit dans les yeux et, à sa grande surprise, il n'y trouva pas de larmes. Elle avait changé... enfin, pas entièrement, il y avait juste un petit quelque chose sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. C'était dans ses yeux, caché derrière le noisetier foncé de ses iris, quelque chose qui les faisait paraître calmes et... vides. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu des million de fois lorsqu'il regardait dans un miroir.

- Tu m'as beaucoup fréquenté ces derniers temps, dit-il. Tu sais ce que je pense des flirts et de toutes ces « histoires de coeur ».

Yayoi ne réagit, continuant simplement à le fixer en silence.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu as des « sentiments » ou quoi que ce soit exactement, mais ça ne marchera pas. Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici, pas seulement durant le match, mais aussi ta contribution aux activités de la team comme les courses, les missions quotidiennes, les trucs indispensables pour notre vie de tous les jours, à moi et à Akito, tout ça ce sont les séquelles de toute une pléiades d'hormones et de ton incapacité à les contrôler. Tu paraissais normale jusqu'à maintenant, donc on s'est mis d'accord pour te laisser nous suivre, surtout depuis qu'Akito a besoin d'une présence féminine à qui se référer, vu comment il est et tout... - Agito se dandina légèrement sur place, se sentant mal à l'aise quant au tour que prenait son monologue. On n'a pas envie de blesser tes sentiments, mais après l'incident Orca, j'ai l'impression que ça t'obsède et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'une fan girl capable de mettre en péril notre intégrité.

- Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as évitée ? Tu penses que je vais devenir dingue de toi ? fit Yayoi d'un ton sarcastique.

- En fait, je suis persuadé que tu as déjà viré folle et il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse approcher ce corps dans ton état d'esprit actuel.

Yayoi rit, puis elle saisit Agito par les épaules et recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'attrapa immédiatement par les poignets, avec l'idée de la repousser, mais eut un choc lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui arrivait. Elle ne l'embrassait pas, elle respirait dans sa bouche ! Agito était à présent en train de fixer la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, tout comme Lind l'avait fait auparavant. Il n'était plus très sûr de comment il devait réagir maintenant. Il aurait su gérer n'importe quoi d'autre, mais ça...

Si quelqu'un avait été assis juste à côté d'eux, il aurait vu un jeune garçon stupéfait qui manquait manifestement d'expérience dans un certain domaine et une jeune fille téméraire qui semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Le garçon conserva son regard fixe durant une seconde ou deux puis, ressentant le besoin de mettre en pratique à son tour, ferma les yeux et tenta un mouvement, décalant sa tête sur la gauche et bougeant lentement ses lèvres contre celles de la fille.

Yatoi plaça sa main droite à la base de sa nuque, essayant de le mettre plus à l'aise, puisque qu'il n'avait apparemment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait bien traité la totalité de la partie « mets ta langue dans sa bouche et fait la virevolter » mais il manquait toujours la part de « plaisir ». _« Oh, d'accord... Autant faire en sorte que ça en vaille le coup »._ Et sur cette pensée, elle se chargea d'y remédier -commençant doucement par rompre le premier baiser en plusieurs autres, plus légers, pour finalement les réunir en un French kiss décent.

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux, cherchant à déterminer comment il prenait la chose. _« Trop mignon, il rougit... »_

Il continuèrent pendant un moment, tournant un simple baiser en une séance de laisser-aller complet, jusqu'à ce qu'Agito recouvre finalement un minimum ses moyens et ne brise l'instant en s'écartant. Il y avait un mince filet de salive qui formait un pont de sa bouche à la sienne. Il l'essuya de ses lèvres et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

- Fuck, dit-il, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

- Tu peux recommencer, tu sais.

Agito recula loin de Yayoi, principalement en raison de sa dernière déclaration.

- Je vois que tu as besoin de temps pour t'en remettre... commença-t-elle. J'aimerais mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

Agito acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis ce que tu appelles une personne dans les normes. Rien de plus qu'un esprit ou un corps, je suis bonne dans ce que je fais sans plus et tout a toujours été ok comme ça durant la majeure partie de ma vie. Mais après avoir intégré la Kogarasumaru, j'ai réalisé que dans le monde des AT, être dans les normes, c'est être insignifiant. C'était amusant au début, l'entraînement, les matchs, sécher les cours avec Ikki et le gang, et bien sûr passer du temps avec toi, est devenu de plus en plus plaisant chaque jour. Puis les choses ont pris un tour plus sérieux, et comme la team a commencé a s'élever ces derniers temps, je suis devenue de plus en plus inutile. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des milliards de personnes qui pourraient faire ce que je fais, alors j'ai décidé que si je voulais rester avec vous je devais changer. -Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda Agito. Il était calme à présent et l'observait avec expectative.

- Ce que j'ai fait pendant le combat contre Orca, je l'ai surtout fait pour moi -le laissant désagréger la carapace dans laquelle j'avais construit ma vie entière, supprimant tout instinct de survie et laissant l'adrénaline prendre le contrôle. Eh, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvée, je serais morte heureuse !

Yayoi lui sourit et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Merci, fit une voix derrière elle.

- De rien.

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais fit brusquement demi-tour et frappa son front de sa main.

- Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié. Vous allez devoir vous trouver un autre sensei pour assurer l'entraînement. J'intègre la Toul Tool To à partir de demain.

Agito haussa un sourcil.

- Tu vas devenir une sorcière ?

- Ta sorcière, si tu me laisses faire.

.

.

FINI ! Bah, ça aura eu le mérite de m'occuper la matinée xd. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à traduire, de toute façon j'adore ce pairing malheureusement trop oublié de la communauté des auteurs de fanfics, chez les frenshies presqu'autant que chez les _autres_ (vous savez, les _étrangers_ venus d'outremer ? lol) On a beau leur avoir fait une apologie au tout début de cette trad', ils ne sont pas non plus hyperdynamiques sur le fandom Air Gear... enfin passons les choses fâcheuses...

PS : j'espère que cette mini-fic AgitoxYayoi incitera davantage les petits mordus de littérature en herbe qui se planquent sur ffnet à rendre justice à ces deux persos ! mode fan girl ON xd A croire que personne n'aime ce couple ! Je proteste énergiquement ! Il est absolument génial !^^ Comment ça je dois la boucler ? Et la liberté d'expression alors ?! Hein ? Quoi la démocratie ? Mais je m'en fous moi que ce soit pas très démocratique de l'imposer aux autres ! AGITOxYAYOI FOREVER !!! ptdr je craque... Au plaisir de traduire à nouveau pour vous !


End file.
